Disposable hypodermic syringes are widely used throughout the world in hospitals and by the medical profession. Due to the high incidence of infectious diseases in recent years it has become of increasing importance to ensure that the syringe cannot be re-used, and that its needle of cannula is protected against accidental contact.
While many such syringes are inexpensive to manufacture and can therefore be economically disposed of after a single use, it is desirable to provide such a product that is arranged and designed in such a manner that its operation is essentially fool-proof. That is, minimizing the likelihood of human error in the operation and use of the product is extremely important.